


in between being young and being right

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor feels he has failed Yuri. Yuri asks why. Victor explains.





	

Yuri always felt like he was ready to be wrapped in a paper towel and microwaved after skating practice. Victor always made him skate until he sweated, and the cold temperatures in the rink made his sweat dry on his body. Yurio hated the feeling and always ran to shower after Victor declared practice over, but Yuri didn't entirely dislike it. He swiped a hand across his forehead, breathing hard and smiling despite himself.

"Victory lap!" Victor called from the opposite side of the rink, the sound echoing off the walls and high ceiling.

Yuri nodded and began to do a circuit around the whole rink. This was an idea of Victor's - that after a successful practice session, they take a turn around the rink together. It was a period of contemplation on what they had accomplished that day, and what they would accomplish tomorrow. 

Today, Victor was uncharacteristically quiet. When Yuri asked him why, he simply said, "I feel like I've been letting you down."

"You haven't been letting me down as a coach. I'm already much better than I was." Yuri said softly, though it still sounded loud in the empty rink. Empty, save them.

"But I have." Victor spun around suddenly and stopped in front of Yuri. "As a friend mostly, but also as a coach." 

Yuri was puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

Victor laughed. "I know I'm terrible at being upfront about things. Half the things I say, I don't mean, and I confuse you. And I've been insulting you a lot." Victor rubbed the back of his neck. Yuri realized he was witnessing a very rare thing indeed - Victor embarrassed.

"I remembered why I came here." Victor continued. "When I saw your video, I saw myself, from so long ago - back when my career was still testing its wings. And I also saw someone who had the potential to be great, to be stunning, but didn't have enough moxie." Victor snapped his fingers and Yuri startled. Victor laughed. "Case in point."

"I came here to coach you because I wanted to encourage your self-confidence, Yuri. You have incredible talent, all you need to win the Grand Prix is a little more confidence." Victor started to skate again, and Yuri hurried to come up alongside him. 

"But also - you inspire me, Yuri. You've been working so hard to become worthy of me, but I also want to become worthy of you. I admire you." Victor stopped at the swinging gate to enter or exit the rink. He stuck out his hand to Yuri. "So I think from this point forward, we should both be working to understand each other better. We'll shake on it. How about it?"

The entire time Victor was talking about admiring him and becoming worthy of him, Yuri had been growing steadily redder in the face. Now his blush could have rivaled the heroine of a manga. "I - of course, Victor."

They shook hands, and went into the locker room to change into street clothes. Once Yuri had his shoes on, Victor threw his arms around him. "I really am proud of you, Yuri." He murmured in Yuri's ear. "I need to tell you that more often."

Yuri was no longer embarrassed by this. He smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Victor." He giggled softly. He felt Victor smile into his shoulder.

Part of him still thought it was unreal that they were on equal footing with each other now. But it wasn't nearly as hard to get used to as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> positive affirmation is important, kids


End file.
